Findet Dorie
Findet Dorie (Originaltitel: Finding Dory) ist die Fortsetzung des Films Findet Nemo. Der Film erschien am 29. September 2016 und wurde wieder von Regisseur Andrew Stanton produziert.Findet Dorie auf filme.disney.de Der Film wurde im April 2013 von Disney Pictures bestätigt. Vor Start des Films wird der Kurzfilm Piper gezeigt.Findet Dorie Vorfilm: PIPER - Ab 29. September im Kino Es wurde auch bestätigt, dass einige Charaktere aus dem ersten Film wieder einen Platz in der Fortsetzung finden werden. Darunter fallen Nemo, Dorie, Marlin und viele weitere. Die Fortsetzung des Films wurde seit 2005 geplant, ähnlich wie viele andere Pixar-Projekte und Fortsetzungen. Charaktere * Dorie, ein Paletten-Doktorfisch * Marlin, ein Clownfisch, Nemos Vater * Nemo, ein junger Clownfisch * Jenny, Dories Mutter * Charlie, Dories Vater * Bailey, ein Beluga-Wal * Khan, ein Halterfisch * Lee, ein Vier-gestreifte Riffbarsche * Destiny, ein Walhai * Hank, ein Kraken * Jacques, eine Putzergarnele. Produktion 2005 wurde, nach den Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen Disneys Michael Eisner und Pixars Steve Jobs über die Verbreitung der Pixar-Filme, von Disney angekündigt, dass sie ein neues Produktionsstudio unter dem Namen Circle 7 Animation gründen, um Fortsetzungen zu den sieben Pixar-Filmen zu produzieren (was den Filmen zwischen 1996 und 2006 entspricht).The Skinny on Circle Seven Das Studio begann mit der Entwicklung von Toy Story 3 und Die Monster Uni (der Fortsetzung von Die Monster AG).Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 Animation Das Studio wurde jedoch geschlossen, als Robert Iger Eisner als CEO der Walt Disney Company ersetzte und den Erwerb von Pixar arrangierte. Im Juli 2012 wurde berichtet, dass Andrew Stanton an einer Fortsetzung von Findet Nemo arbeitet.'John Carter' Helmer Andrew Stanton Dives Back Into Animation With 'Finding Nemo' Sequel. Victoria Strouse schreibt das Skript und die geplante Veröffentlichung war 2016.Andrew Stanton to Direct Pixar's 'Finding Nemo' Sequel. Jedoch wurden die Neuigkeiten noch am selben Tag von Andrew Stanton auf seinem persönlichen Twitter-Account dementiert."Didn't you all learn from Chicken Little? Everyone calm down. Don't believe everything you read. Nothing to see here now. #skyisnotfalling" Laut eines Berichts im August 2012 des amerikanischen Magazins „Hollywood Reporter“ sei Pixar mit Ellen DeGeneres in Verhandlungen, um ihre Rolle Dorie fortzuführen.Ellen DeGeneres in Talks to Return for 'Finding Nemo' Sequel (Exclusive) Im September bestätigte Stanton dies.Director Andrew Stanton looks back on 'John Carter's' rocky path. Im Februar 2013 wurde bestätigt, dass Albert Brooks seine Rolle als Marlin im Film fortführen wird.Albert Brooks Hooks Deal To Reprise In ‘Finding Nemo 2’ Im April 2013 kündigte Disney an, dass sie an einer Fortsetzung von Findet Nemo unter dem Namen Findet Dorie arbeiten und diese am 25. November 2015 erscheinen soll. Es wurde auch bestätigt, dass Ellen DeGeneres und Albert Brooks ihre Rolle als Dorie und Marlin wieder einnehmen werden.Ellen DeGeneres to Star in ‘Nemo’ Sequel ‘Finding Dory’Pixar's 'Finding Nemo' Sequel Titled 'Finding Dory,' Set for 2015Pixar confirm Finding Nemo sequel 'Finding Dory'Ellen DeGeneres' 'Nemo' sequel, 'Finding Dory,' set for 2015‘Finding Nemo’ Sequel Officially Called ‘Finding Dory,’ Releases November 25, 2015 Ellen hat eine lange Aktion in der „The Ellen DeGeneres Show“ gemacht, um den Film anzukündigen. In einem Interview mit der Los Angeles Times sprach Stanton über die Entstehung der Fortsetzung, welche Disney zunächst nicht zulassen wollte, da sie gegen Fortsetzungen waren.With 'Despicable Me 2' and more, movies revisit the sequel debate Das Ende des Films wurde überarbeitet, nachdem der Vorstand von Pixar einen Dokumentarfilm gesehen hat, der sich um die Gefahren der Orcawahle drehte. Eigentlich sollten einige Charaktere in einem SeaWorld-Park verbleiben, aber die Überarbeitung gab ihnen die Möglichkeit den Park zu verlassen.'Blackfish' gives Pixar second thoughts on 'Finding Dory' plot‘Finding Nemo’ Sequel Is Altered in Response to Orcas Documentary Am 18. September 2013 wurde angekündigt, dass der Film erst am 17. Juni 2016 erscheinen wird und der Film Arlo & Spot wurde auf den 25. November 2015 verschoben, um mehr Zeit für die Produktion des Films zur Verfügung zu stellen.Pixar Skips 2014 as ‘The Good Dinosaur’ Shifts to 2015 and ‘Finding Dory’ to 2016Disney Announces New Dates for Maleficent, The Good Dinosaur and Finding Dory Galerie Offizielle Logo Findet Dorie.png Findet Dorie Logo 2.png Findet Dorie D23 Poster.png Findet Dorie D23 Screenshot.jpg Kommende Pixar-Filme.jpg|Kommende Pixar-Filme Dorie Poster 1.jpg Dorie Poster 2.jpg Dorie Poster 3.jpg Dorie Poster 4.jpg Findet Dorie englisch.jpg Videos Ellen Announces 'Finding Dory' EXCLUSIVE 'Finding Dory' Trailer FINDET DORIE - Offizieller Teaser Trailer (deutsch) Erinnerungen werden wach! FINDET DORIE Ab 29. September im Kino! FINDET DORIE - No Worries! - Ab 29.09.2016 im Kino Disney HD FINDET DORIE - Etwas... - Ab 29.09.2016 im Kino Disney HD Es dauert nicht mehr lange! FINDET DORIE Ab 29. September im Kino! Trivia *Während der Produktion war nicht klar, ob Jacques wieder einen Auftritt im Film haben wird, da sein Originalsynchronsprecher Joe Ranft während der Arbeiten an Cars starb. Jedoch übernahm sein Bruder Jerome Ranft die Rolle. Einzelnachweise Navigation ar:البحث عن ضوري da:Find Dory en:Finding Dory es:Buscando a Dory fr:Le Monde de Dory ja:ファインディング・ドリー nl:Finding Dory pl:Gdzie jest Dory pt-br:Procurando Dory ru:В поисках Дори uk:У пошуках Дорі zh:海底總動員：多莉去哪兒 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Animationsfilme Kategorie:Filme von Pixar Kategorie:Familienfilme Kategorie:Findet Dorie Kategorie:2016 Filme Kategorie:Fortsetzungen Kategorie:3D-Filme